A Turn of Events
by SjaySmile
Summary: What happens when Albus & Aj attempt to study, but get a little distracted with some other things?
1. Chapter 1

Albus had fallen asleep at a table in the library, his face smashed against a book. Aj was meeting him there, but she had a tutor session and told him she'd be a little late. He had no idea a little meant an hour, and so he figured he'd just wait for her there. The librarian didn't say anything, like she usually did to sleeping students. She knew Aj and Albus well, she knew they were good students and there was no harm in letting him nap a bit before they actually got to work. He'd been asleep for about ten minutes when Aj finally sauntered into the large book filled room. She took a deep breath in, the familiar smell filling her up and making her feel at home. Waving to a few second years, she started towards their regular table, hidden in the midst of a section no one used.

Her blonde hair was pulled up into a loose bun on top of her head and her robes flowed carefully behind her as she walked. A small laugh escaped her lips when she saw her sleeping boyfriend at the table. As she set her books down on the table, she ran her hands through his hair, "Babe- wake up." She nudged his shoulder with two fingers and he groaned. "The monkey has my peanut butter.." He mumbled and she couldn't hold the laughter in. Letting it out loudly, the librarian told her to hush. Albus woke up with a start, confused as he stared at her trying not to laugh again. "What?" He asked, his voice full of confusion. Giggling, she shook her head, insisting it was nothing, and sat down with her books. The table was already covered in books people hadn't put back. Aunt Hermione used to get so upset about it, she would tell them- it was absurd that people couldn't be respectful and put the books back in their homes- like she was talking about hamsters or children. But Aj always loved it, seeing what people were reading, what they were interested in, what classes they were taking, and so much more.

"So I need you to help me with potions-" She started to say, but was cut off by Albus's groan. He was rubbing his eyes sleepily, about to put his head back down when she smacked him. "Wake up, we've got a lot to do." He silently snarled at her, his lip curling as he forced himself to sit up. It was obvious that he didn't want to do work, but that was nothing new and Aj wasn't going to let a day go to waste. This year she needed to use every second she could to help herself pass and slacking off would not do anything for her. Opening a potions book, she flipped through the pages to find the one she needed and then turned it around for Albus to see. "I don't understand this." She said with a huff.

After rubbing his eyes again, he looked down at the worn out page and rested his chin in the palm of his hand. As Aj tapped her fingers against the table, she began to grow impatient with his slow pace and let out a deep sigh. A few minutes passed and she spoke up again. "Are you even trying to figure it out?" She asked, slight agitation in her tone. He looked up from the page and raised his eyebrows at her, before closing the book. "You're in a terrible mood and I refuse to study with you when you're like this." He pushed his chair back, grabbed her hand, and pulled her out of the library. "Where are we going?" She asked, looking back at the table filled with books and papers she still needed to get to. "Stop asking questions and just walk." She groaned, complaining, but did as she was told.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

They walked through the quiet courtyard, passing only but a few new first years that were whispering excitedly at the sighting of Albus Potter. When Aj spotted them, she rested her free hand on his upper arm possessively and stared at them from across the open area. They weren't paying much attention to her, but she did want them to know that he was hers and would be for some time. When she looked back from the girls to see if Albus noticed, he hadn't. Of course he hadn't- he never did. The boy was oblivious to the enormous crush everyone seemed to have on him in one way or another. Right now, he was focused ahead of him, taking her to where ever their destination was.

They walked out of the courtyard and through the hallways. Zigging and sagging through the Hogwarts castle, Aj waved at a few of the familiar paintings, apologizing for such the rush and not being able to stop to talk. They stepped onto a dirt path, the familiar road taken to get to the quidditch locker rooms, and started to descend it. "You're not taking me to the boys locker room again, are you?" Because last time it reeked of dirty socks and I couldn't get rid of the smell for a week." She scrunched her nose up in disgust. He simply looked over his shoulder and laughed lightly. That had been quite the experience- whether they meant it to be or not. It hadn't been long after they'd started dating. Aj constantly teased him about how unromantic it was, him bringing her to the locker room- but he wasn't trying to be romantic then. He wasn't trying to be anything. He was sick of the people and the nonstop interaction. It had been one of those days where he didn't want to deal with being the son of a famous wizard. Regardless, it had turned into quite the night, and something that neither of them would have been forgetting any time soon.

As they headed down towards the lockers, he picked up the pace a little bit, getting tired of her questions and curiosity. "If you would just tell me where we're going," She said, sounding exasperated, "I wouldn't have to annoy you like this." She could tell by the stiffness of his shoulders and the way he was walking that Albus was completely and totally frustrated with her at the moment. Her phone buzzed and she pulled it out of her pocket. _You rule breaking liars. _Aj laughed, seeing the text from Samantha. She'd told her little sister about her plans to study today and, through the text, it was apparent that she'd stopped by the library right about now. Simply slipping the phone back in her pocket, she looked back up to see where they were. She didn't recognize her own surroundings now, and she'd regretted looking down for just those few seconds. "Where are we?" Aj asked, turning around to look behind her. Hogwarts was in the distance- a small dark speck in her line of vision.

Just as she turned back around, their destination came into view. It was a small wooden fort, looking cozy and snug in the center of its surroundings. Aj watched it get bigger as they got closer to it and soon she realized it was the size of Hagrid's shack, the only real difference on the outside being the lighter color wood and the lack of putrid smells that usually wafted from the windows. She remembered, back in first year, when they'd sat in the Potter's living room discussing how they would one day create a small building in the woods they could escape to together, when they got tired of working or when they wanted to get away from all the people. He'd actually built it.

As Albus pushed the door open, Aj walked inside to see the place was cozy and warm. It killed the chill that had formed on her skin and instantly made her feel at home. Her eyes scanned the shack, starting in one corner with the small oven and stove, a kettle sitting patiently on top. Then, to the fireplace where Albus had went to, sparking small flames with his wand and trying to catch the logs ablaze. There were some chairs, a table, and a few other things that she took in. But as Aj yawned, one thing in particular caught her eye- the bed. A red comforter was laid neatly atop it, tucked into the corners and sides. Pillows set neatly at the top of the bed, untouched and undisturbed. She walked to it, running her fingers along the smooth wood of the footboard.

The comforter was extremely soft to the touch, feeling almost like a cloud as her fingers ran over it. She sat down on the edge of it, the mattress relaxing and soothing her by the second. Albus finally got the fire started and it crackled in the fireplace, casting a glow on the floor before it. He pushed himself up from the kneeling position and turned to face her, smiling softly. "Do you like it?" He asked quietly, walking towards her and sitting down next to her on the bed. Aj nodded without hesitation, her eyes scanning the place and taking in the details. "I love it-" She said before turning to Albus and wrapping her arms around his neck in a warm and calming embrace.

There was a comfortable silence between them, one that settled throughout the room and seemed to put the world at peace. Every bit of stress and nerves and fear slipped out and was set aside for another time. When Aj pulled back from the hug she placed a soft peck on his cheek and moved towards the wall, laying her head down on the pillow and slipping off her shoes and sweatshirt. A gentle sigh escaped her lips and she felt that she could no longer keep her eyes open. "Aj?" Albus pushed the name from his throat, not wanting to disturb her or stir her from the comfort she'd settled into.

But there was no disturbing her, for she was already into a deep slumber. It was a sleep she'd been craving, one she'd been longing for but hadn't been able to obtain. There was too much to worry about lately and when she went to lay down at night, thoughts continued to whirl through her head and Aj could never fully sleep. Now- the crackling sound of the fire filled the room and the cabin was so dimly lit she could hardly do anything else but sleep. Albus laid beside her, but only for a matter of time before he got up and started doing things around the small cabin, unbeknownst to the sleeping blonde in the bed. He knew that when she woke up, she would be well rested. And this was a rare opportunity he was not just going to let pass by.


End file.
